Prime characteristics of a battery are parameters such as voltage, energy density, capacity, state of charge and internal resistance. These parameters determine a state or health of the battery. Various types of battery applications may comprise automotive, aerospace or circuit board level devices such as an Uninterruptible Power Supply (UPS). Due to an inherent nature of batteries whether non-rechargeable (primary cells) or re-chargeable (secondary cells), properties of the batteries such as electro-chemistries, fabrication techniques, utilization aspects, and battery characteristics will change over time.